Not Applicable.
The field of the invention is dispensers for chemical concentrates, and particularly the dispensing of chemical concentrates at multiple flow rates and different concentrations.
Dispensers of the type concerned with in this invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,288 and 5,372,310. While the spraying apparatus disclosed in these patents can control the flow of carrier fluid and chemical product, it cannot do so in a precise and controlled manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,704 discloses a valve element 31 with eductor passages 41 and 43. These interconnect with inlet openings 58 and 61.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,991,939 and 4,901,923 disclose eductor type dispensers having rotatable discs with various sized apertures for controlling the amount of concentrate being drawn into the water flowing through a nozzle.
A dispenser which dispenses chemical concentrate should have the capability of dispensing the concentration at a low rate such as in the instance where a bottle is to be filled and at a high rate where a bucket is to be filled. In the instance of a bucket fill, it is desirable if both a low and high concentration of chemical concentrate can be provided.
The prior art provides either a rotatable eductor with concentrate flow passages, eductor type dispensers having rotatable discs with various sized apertures, or a sliding open-venturi. It does not provide a dispensing apparatus with both sliding and rotating eductors as well as valving so as to afford different concentrations of chemical concentrate at different flow rates.
The present invention provides a dispenser for dispensing different concentrations of chemical concentrate into a stream of water from a concentrate container at different flow rates. The dispenser includes a body member having a through bore with an inlet end adapted to be connected to a source of pressurized water at one end and an outlet at the opposite end connected to the inlet housing. A valve member is slideably positioned in the through bore of the body member. An eductor is slideably and rotatably received in the body member. The eductor is in contact with the valve member and in fluid communication with a source of chemical concentrate. A trigger member is connected to the body member and eductor to cause slideable movement of the eductor. The eductor and valve member are constructed and arranged to provide control of both different concentrations of chemical concentrate and different flow rates of water and chemical concentrate.
In a preferred embodiment, the eductor is composed of first and second parts with only the first part being rotatable and extending from the body member.
In another embodiment, a second part of the eductor is nonrotatable and includes a fluid passage. A dilution adjustment member having a multiplicity of different sized apertures is connected to the rotatable eductor for sealable engagement with the fluid passage.
In one aspect, the body member includes a product passage and a vent passage. A seal is constructed and arranged to seal both the product passage and the vent passage.
In another preferred embodiment, the valve member in the dispenser includes first and second valve members operatively associated with the nonrotatable eductor, the valve members constructed and arranged so that when the first valve member is moved in a linear slideable manner with respect to the second valve member, a first flow rate is effected and when the second valve member is moved in a linear slideable manner with respect to the body portion with the first valve member moved linearly with respect to the second valve member, a second faster flow rate is established.
In another aspect, the dispenser includes an elongated spout connected to the body member and a flexible tube member connected to the eductor and the spout.
In yet another aspect, the trigger member includes a latching mechanism.
In still another aspect, the body of the dispenser includes a finger engaging portion extending therefrom at the inlet and a trigger member pivotally connected to the body and extending over a portion of the body opposite the finger engaging portion.
In yet another preferred embodiment, there are indexing members operatively associated with the body member and the eductor.
A general object of the invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus which can effect a mixing of chemical concentrate into a stream of water at different concentrations and dispense the mixed concentrate at controlled flow rates.
Another object is a closed dispenser which produces low foam, low air entrapment and a low energy liquid fill independent of the pressure of the attached water supply
Other general objectives are a dispensing apparatus which can both spray and/or fill, gives control over both flow and dilution and lends itself to be integrated with a bottle so they cannot be separated.
Still another object is a dispenser which is composed of plastic parts, thus economical to produce and is disposable.
Yet another object is a dispenser of the foregoing type which has a good hand feel.
Still yet another object is a dispenser of the foregoing type which can accurately dispense chemical concentrate.
Yet another object is a dispenser of the foregoing type which can accommodate a back flow prevention device.